


Don't Send Me Back

by owenharpersgirl



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owenharpersgirl/pseuds/owenharpersgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the car accident, Luke finds Jess on the bridge and what gets said surprises them both. One-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Send Me Back

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with, Gilmore Girls in any way
> 
> Note: Takes place during episode 2x19, "Teach Me Tonight". Sort of an alternate version of what could've happened after Luke found Jess on the bridge.

Luke ran all over town looking for his nephew. What if Jess was hurt? What if he hit his head and was seriously hurt, but you just couldn't tell yet? That could happen, right?

He headed towards the school when he finally saw his nephew sitting on the bridge. Of course he was on the bridge.

Luke walked over slowly and stood next to Jess as the boy blew out another puff of smoke.

"I made sure she was alright," Jess said, his voice breaking.

"I know you did," Luke said as he sat down next to him.

The pair sat in silence for a while, Jess smoking and Luke thinking about what to say.

"Listen, Jess, I've been thinking..." Luke started and Jess huffed a laugh, nodding his head a couple times as he bit his lip and blinked hard.

"Sending me back, huh?" he said wetly and Luke was shocked by the emotion he heard in Jess's voice.

"I just think it would be best right now," Luke said, though he didn't really believe it himself now.

Jess nodded again as he pulled out another cigarette, his hands trembling harshly.

"You didn't want to come here anyway," Luke reminded him. He couldn't tell what Jess was thinking right now and was desperate to make Jess understand. He didn't want to send him back to New York, but what else could he do? "You can go home, see your friends. You won't have to deal with all these crazy town folks anymore."

Jess still didn't say anything. What could he say? Of course Luke was going to send him away, he's hurt Rory. Everyone in this town loved Rory.

His uncle was sending him back to New York. He should be thrilled. He could go back to the city he knew, his old school, his friends...

Ah, who was he kidding? He loved New York, but he couldn't care less about his school. And his friends? He hadn't heard from any of them since arriving in Stars Hollow. He'd sent a couple emails and got nothing back.

Not to mention Liz. Going back to New York meant going back to her. It meant going back to her drinking and her drugs and her alcoholic, drugged-up boyfriends. He didn't want to go back to that. He wanted to stay here.

Luke was the first person in his life to really give a damn about him. Then there was Rory... No, Jess didn't want to leave. He hated this town and yet he still wanted to stay.

Please don't send me back.

"What?" Luke said disbelief and Jess realized he'd said that last part out loud. Well, no going back now.

"Don't send me back Uncle Luke," he said desperately, "Please. The accident... I didn't mean to. I know that doesn't matter, but it's true. Please don't send me back." He knew he sounded like he was whining, like some little kid, but he didn't care. He needed Luke to understand.

Luke could only stare at his nephew and nod. Jess was looking at him with large, wet, pleading eyes and he suddenly looked much younger than seventeen. There was no way Luke was going to deny his nephew the one thing he'd asked for since getting here.

"Okay," Luke nodded, wrapping his hand around the back of Jess's neck. "Okay Jess, I won't send you away."

Jess nodded, looking down at his hands and scrubbing once at his eyes.

Luke squeezed Jess's neck reassuringly.

Lorelai wouldn't like this. The people of Stars Hollow would probably show up at his door with torches and pitchforks, but Jess was his nephew. His nephew who looked so defeated right now and who had all but just begged him to not send him home. He didn't know why Jess didn't want to leave, but clearly there was a reason and Luke swore right then and there that he would do anything he could to protect the teen from anymore harm.

"It'll be alright Jess," he murmured gently, "I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> So I know Jess came back a couple episodes later (and Rory went to see him), but I recently rewatched the episode and I just imagined how hard it would've been for Luke to send Jess away. I also imagined Jess might not have wanted to leave for sure (at least I wish he hadn't). So this was created.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think!


End file.
